Cylonian love mixup
by behappy1999
Summary: A story about two in love cyclonians and two other people who love   one of thoese people one man can not have three girlfreinds.
1. Chapter:1

The storm hawks and Cyclonis fighting were as usual. Ravess came in she looked different she looked at the Dark ace and slightly smiled unexpectedly he smiled back. He was holding his weapon as usual but what was not usual he was tired. He was almost too tired to fight.

"Dark Ace why are you so tired?" Cyclonis asked suspiciously. He didn't answer until arreow asked the exact same answer Cyclonis was looking very angry because he did not reply. The Dark Ace looked worried and then looked over to the door where Ravess had already entered. He said "well it's a little bit privet but if you have to know I had a umm headache."Is that all that is not that privet is it?"Arreow questioned .He did not answer they just started fighting.

So as usual the storm hawks won the great victory. The dark ace wad not happy about that as usual, he want to his room to clean himself up. Still worried about how tired he was. So he laid in bed thinking about the night before and why he was really tired.

He could not get these thoughts out of his head hid wanted to fall asleep and he did he was a waken in the morning by a girl his morning vision stopped him from seeing who it was

* * *

This is a starter story comment if you can help me or tell me if i should keep writing this story thnx!!!

So enjoy reading itt


	2. Chapter:2

The dark ace saw who It was it was Ravess!! What was she doing here he wondered. She looked at him weirdly she needed to talk to him. He was worried about the look on her face.

"Remember last night or so "she asked him, he did. He was shocked about what she said next .Because it was what he secretly always wanted her to say. The question made him pet a smile on his face. "you want to start a relationship with me?"He repeated. That was what she had asked him. He always liked her but never admitted it but last night somehow having sex he started to like her more.

The storm hawks were back but not to fight they wanted to join cyclonia. Cyclonis said yes of couse. Piper had a room next to the dark ace with a kind of nice girl that was also a newbie. Piper got the dark ace as a trainer. Ravess came in the middle of the groups training group with her villain. She started to play "I thought we agreed you don't play that thing near me Ravess "he snorted.

Finally the leason was over Piper heard a sound coming from the dark ace's room. She looked through the slightly opened door only to see Ravess and the Dark Ace romantically kissing than Ravess pushed the dark ace to the floor and Piper disturbingly saw Ravess unzipping the dark aces pants she went into her before she saw to much of him.


	3. Chapter:3

Piper's friends came to visit her the next morning they saw her looking pale "what's wrong piper" arreow finally asked Piper asked to be alone with arreow tell him the story "the dark ace and Ravess were about to make out when I peeked through to door and now I'm very scared she told him

He couldn't believe it, the next moment the dark ace walked in "you're late for training newbie 23 he said with a humeral smile on his smug face. She followed him looking back at arreow. She decided to tell the dark ace what she had seen and see what he says."Um i wanted to talk to you about last night "she said, "Yea what about it kid?"He asked "well I saw you and Ravess about to express your love by about to make out"

He looks pale and told her to come with him, he got Ravess. "How much did you see kid" Ravess asked."ENOUGH!"Piper yelled they begged her not to tell .She agreed not to tell anyone well for now. They were both relived.

But Piper could not get that thought out of her head about them two, it was so annoying but what was even more annoying is that she kept on getting thoughts about the dark ace naked!!! She didn't like him she was just well going weird she fell asleep about 1 hour later. She was woken up by glass smashing "holly shit what did I smashed "she heard the dark ace say

Training was not as tough as usual because the dark ace was tired again. He let everyone get out early Piper was happy about that because she was tired as well. She went and laid in bed and spewed of to sleep in 30 secends . Dark ace was lying in bed Piper knew because she looked into his room again. He was now fully asleep he looked so happy asleep, he muttered in his sleep


	4. Chapter:4

Piper was so tired she wanted to cry. She didn't even remember why they started to work for Cyclonis in the first place. She was even more worried that she thought she had a crush on the dark ace but how? He was her once enemy and what was the point in having a crush on him he was taken! What was happening?

She thought more and more about the problem. She went to training on a hot day but that was not good. She could hardly look at the dark ace with no shirt. He looked better than Aerrow!

In fact she had not seen him in a few days. She was now completely puffed now after training in the heat .In training she had remembered why the joined in the first place it was because they were just going undercover she wondered how long she would have to deal with this!

She remembered what she was saying to herself in training "don't look don't look" She walked out of her room and faced the way to the kitchen she was starved! She didn't think cyclonian food would be good though "hey what are you looking for kid" she turned around to see blood red eyes staring at her. "Um yea the kitchen" She answered to the man. He gave her directions to the kitchen and surely enough the food was shit. She now knew now why the dark ace was so skinny he did not want to eat this gross food!

She had a salad sandwich with mayo. It was cheap mayo though. She hear yelling from the Dark ace's room she looked thorough the wide open ore to find him and Finn playing x raised an eyebrow in utter confinement.

They were friends who knew that Finn would ever like the dark ace. She went to her room and went to sleep again this time she woke up to see Ravess "you're in my training group now kid" Piper was well happy and sad that she did not train with the dark ace any more.

"Well let's play throughs violins people piper was stuck doing sad music with Ravess other people did opera she would rather work with Cyclonis and crystals than this crap. Finally the lesson was over for the day.

She decided to see the guys they were all there except for Finn.

WHERE WAS HE??


	5. Chapter:5

The storm hawks had been working undercover on Cyclonia for a fortnight now thay had found out alot oof infomation about dates for ambushes and future plans.  
But mean while Piper still liked the Dark Ace and she was getting urges to kiss him. One day Cyclonis send dark ace and Piper to the cramped store room to get some were in the store room looking for the crystals than ...

BOOM The dor slamed shut thay knew it automaticly locked when it shut.  
They sat there for five minutes than Piper started talking ''So how are you and ravesss going"piper was courious "we are fine we decided to cool of so your not as stress about keeping our secret"he said,piper was very supried because people say he is a heartless monster but here he was worring about her and her being to stressed she was minutes had passed and nobody hed found them. The dark ace suddenly smiled "i found the crystal"he said sounding amazed Piper smiled he was now level with piper showing her the crystal she could nolonger help herself he was so close she leaned closer to him and grabed him behind the neck than kissed him just that moment ravess opend the dor she looked like she was about the cry piper tried to explan but ravess said she knew dark ace forced her to say it was piper felt guilty dark ace and ravess made each other happy.

The next day ravess came to her room asking if she could ghave a privet word "so you and dark ace are a thing now its okay i know we used to go out with him but i now see that doing that was not a good choice you can have him its okay"ravess explained Piper was amazed what she had said.

She did love him with all her heart now he was sad heartbrocken all because of her stupididy what would aerrow say he had confessed his love for her before thay had come to cyclonia.

What was he sa another heartbrocken person

What would finn say he would never let her hear the and of it

This was going to hurt somany people why oh why did she do it she was so so angry but his lips were so soft she was now crying why.

He was so hot so kind and so well different nothing like she had ever seen in any person before yes she did liike aerrow but since they had came to cyclonia it had been a different story.

What had she done she was madly in love!

This was just so hard so sad she had done this

Please comment tell me who dark ace should end up with

piper ravess cyclonis aerrow snipe finn lol anyone eles just say 


End file.
